


Stocking Stuffer

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [58]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Stockings, Crack, Family, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn overhears that Monique wants stockings this year for Christmas. James has to explain what she meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stocking Stuffer

**Author's Note:**

> "Please could you do a ‘meet the bonds’ Christmas prompt with a stocking misunderstanding. One of the Dad’s overhears Mo talking to a sibling wishing they had stockings for Christmas. Not wanting their children to miss out, stockings are bought, real ladies stockings, not the Christmas variety. Last minute realisation? The other half finding out and explaining the tradition? Bit of a crack fic idea I know. x" —thisreviewblog

“Quinn,” James paused from his last minute present wrapping, picking up a small packet. “What are these?”

Quinn looked up from the present he was wrapping, “Oh, they’re stockings.”

“I can see that, Quinn.” James chuckled, “But why are you wrapping them?”

“Well,” Quinn started, shrugging his shoulders, “I overheard Mo talking to the twins about how she wanted Christmas stockings and…what the hell are you laughing about?”

James covered his mouth in attempt to stop his laughter, failing miserably, “But Quinn…” James bit his lip, examining the package in his hand, “These are _women’s_ stockings.”

Quinn looked indignant, a small blush creeping on his cheeks, “Well in case you haven’t noticed in the past few years with you being gone so much, _James_ , but Monique is a girl. She’s already 8…and how am I supposed to know when girls start wearing stockings?”

It was true, James knew, that his work with MI6…especially since he became a 00 agent, kept him away from home more often than not. But still, “That may be, Quinn, but that’s not what Mo was talking about when she wanted Christmas stockings.”

“Oh?” Quinn raised an eyebrow, trying to fight the blush that was taking over his face. James knew that Quinn hated it whenever there was something he wasn’t knowledgeable about (no doubt it was hqis ego as a technical genius).

He also knew that Quinn most likely didn’t have very many normal Christmases growing up without a family (not like James was much better, but at least he had his parents for as long as he did, and his aunt after their deaths). So it wasn’t that big of a stretch that he hadn’t known about hanging festive oversized socks from the fireplace which Santa would then fill with numerous treats and various items.

“You never mentioned doing anything like that before, James.” Quinn muttered, finishing his job of wrapping the present in front of him.

“I’ve never been one for sentiment…” James cleared his throat, “Remember the first time we tried to put up a Christmas tree?”

Quinn smiled, “It was for Monique’s first Christmas, and neither of us had put up a Christmas tree before.” He leaned forward, kissing James’s cheek, “But I think you’ve become plenty sentimental as the years have passed.”

James kissed Quinn softly, smiling, “I suppose it came with being a father.”

It was odd, thinking about how he was now the father of a charming daughter and two mischievous little boys. Not to mention married to such a brilliant man like Quinn…

Maybe he was getting sentimental.

“I think there may be some stores still open,” James chuckled, grabbing his car keys, “You finish wrapping, I’ll get the stockings and the stuffers.”

Quinn rolled his eyes, “Oh yes, just abandon me with the wrapping while you go play hero.” There was no venom in Quinn’s voice, and a smile was already on his face. “Go on then, you fool.”

James chuckled, kissing Quinn again, “You know I’d be your hero any day.”

“Oh don’t I know it.”  Quinn smiled, “Though I have no idea what to do with these.” He huffed, throwing the stockings into the air.

If James had any suggestions on what Quinn could have done with the women’s stockings, he bit his tongue, instead making his way to the store to get the correct stockings. 


End file.
